1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and devices for securely clamping, unclamping, repositioning, and re-clamping t-slot metal profiles. Embodiments include securely and removeably clamping together metal profiles to build structures that may be used for any variety of reasons.
In one embodiment, the invention may be used to build a lift arm that is capable of positioning an object at a specific point in three-dimensional space. Embodiments of the invention are capable of vertically raising and lowering an object, thereby positioning the object at a specific vertical height, of extending the object forward and backward in a horizontal plane, and of moving the object from left to right in a horizontal plane. The object may be positioned and clamped at a specific position in three-dimensional space, at a specific point on x, y and z axes. In one non-limiting example of the field of the invention, the invention may be used to position a camera at a specific point in three-dimensional space over a table, that may be a vacuum table, that supports an item to be photographed.
In other embodiments, the invention may be used to accurately measure the distance from a saw blade by moveably clamping and unclamping profiles, where one profile is connected with a side fence at a specific distance from the saw blade as needed to cut a specific size of plastic, metal, wood, or other material. Additional embodiments may be used to moveably clamp one metal profile to another, to support cutting blades, turning devices, or any other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many situations where t-slotted profiles made of aluminum, steel or other materials are used to build structures, including trade show booths, machine bases, tool racks, fixtures, workbenches, assembly stations, display structures, storage structures and more. Many existing clamping devices are designed to secure one profile to the next.
These structures may be held together with any variety existing fasteners. These include end fasteners, anchor fasteners, double anchor fasteners, dynamic hinges, structural hinges and other types of connectors. However, these do not allow for easy unclamping, or for moving one profile relative to another profile and then securing the profiles in that position.
A non-limiting exemplar description of devices in the related art comprises devices for positioning and securing objects at a specific point in three-dimensional space, along x, y and z axes. Another non-limiting exemplar description of related art comprises devices for positioning and securing a camera at a specific point in three-dimensional space, along x, y and z axes and above an object to be photographed.